Memory cache management is a prominent factor affecting a cloud computing system's performance. In an environment with high memory pressure, it is important to to eliminate duplicate pages in the host and guest caches. Existing cache de-duplication approaches, however, have high complicity and therefore are not widely applicable. Accordingly, a need exists to address the issue of wasting memory usage on storing identical data blocks.